isufandomcom-20200214-history
Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana
July 21, 2016 / September 12, 2017 September 15, 2017 Playstation 4 May 25, 2017 / September 12, 2017 September 15, 2017 Windows (Steam) April 16, 2018 Nintendo Switch June 28, 2018 / June 26, 2018 June 29, 2018 }}Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (イースVIII -Lacrimosa of DANA-) is an action role-playing game developed by Nihon Falcom and first released for the PS Vita in Japan on July 21, 2016. Its western localization by NIS America was released on September 12, 2017 for both Playstation Vita and PS 4, both also available as Limited Edition. The Steam version, which was supposed to be released on the same date, was delayed multiple times due to stability and translation issues. It was finally released on April 16, 2018. There have since been numerous updates to fix stability issues still present at release. The game can also be played with the PS Vita TV system for digital and physical copy with no required updates to be downloaded. Storyline The game covers Adol's adventures written in his diary, "Periplus of the Gaete Sea", which is set 2 years before the events of Ys Seven with Altago and the Romun Empire still at war. By the archipelagos of the Gaete Sea located in south of Greek, Adol is on a passenger ship called “The Lombardia” that is headed from Xandria to the continent of Eresia. He and Dogi were recruited as a crew for the ship in exchange for their boarding. The ship's captain, Captain Barbaros, told Adol a story of the cursed Isle of Seiren where ships have vanished while passing its perimeters. However, on a rainy night when guests were welcomed on the ship at a feast, the Lombardia was attacked and sunk by a giant creature which Adol fought and failed to defeat. Adol then drifted ashore of the Isle of Seiren. Curiosity aside, Adol started to venture the mysterious island to search for other survivors and gets involved in solving the hidden secrets of the place. Characters Main Characters * Adol Christin- the main protagonist of the Ys Series, he wanders the world in search for adventure and has the luck to be involved on godly destruction scenarios. After drifting to the shores of Seiren Island, Adol searches the land for other survivors while making a whole map of the island at the same time. * Dana Iclucia- an Eternian who lived as the last Maiden of the Great Tree. She is also a Warden of Evolution but has defected to stop the Lacrimosa once and for all. Party Characters * Laxia Von Roswell- a Garman noble who boarded the Lombardia with her family butler. She was drifted ashore to the Isle of Seiren and accompanies Adol in search for other survivors. * Sahad Nautilos - a Greek Fisherman who boarded Lombardia to return to his homeland, he was also a survivor and accompanies Adol in his quest. * Hummel Trabaldo - a Romun citizen who works as a Transporter. He has the knack to not talk much and serious to his only job. Hummel is also a survivor and supports Adol's group while holding a mysterious briefcase for his "client" at the same time. * Ricotta - a child who lived on the Isle of Seiren long before the arrival of Adol's group. She lives in a hut on Gendarme Mountain with her foster father who researches the Primordials. Sub Characters * Captain Barbaros - the red-bearded captain of transport ship Lombardia. After drifting to the Isle of Seiren, he demonstrates his true potential as a leader by taking full responsibility for the castaways' safety. * Dogi - a vagabond with nearly superhuman strength, he is Adol's long-time adventure partner and best friend. He was tossed into the sea when Lombardia was attacked and proceeds in governing the Castaway Village with Captain Barbaros. * Little Paro '''- a goofy parrot that Captain Barbaros found in the island. It was taught with human language and speaks in incomplete sentences. It mainly serves as a messenger; delivering messages from the captain to Adol across great distances. * '''Olga - Dana's oldest friend and closest confidant. A diligent young woman who upholds high standards. She often chastises Dana when her actions cause trouble for others, nevertheless accepts Dana's bold, free-spirited behavior. * Sarai - a young woman who grew up alongside Dana and Olga. She has a clam, serene disposition and gets along with everyone she meets. * Kathleen '- a female blacksmith who carries herself with dignity. She is a descendant of a renowned blacksmith family who served the Romun Empire. * '''Euron (Aaron) '- a Romun Empire Military Officer. He boarded Lombardia in pursuit of a wanted criminal, but after the ship was attacked, he was cast adrift near the southern region of the Seiren Island. * '''Master Kong - an enormous musclebound monkey that taught Ricotta how to fight. * Kiergaard - a calm, well mannered doctor with a wealth of medical knowledge and experience. He establishes a small medical clinic at Castaway Village where he uses his medical knowledge to keep other castaways healthy, assisting Adol by brewing curative medicines for him. * Sir Carlaan '''- a rude arrogant Romun Noble. Stubborn, unhelpful, and self concerned for his safety and comfort, her refuses to accept any situation and thumbs his nose at other castaways. * '''Alison - an honest and elegant seamstress. Boarding the Lombardia with her husband, she was cast adrift to the isle and has not seen him ever since. * Dina '''- an energetic young merchant. She boarded Lombardia to attend a business negotiation, but was tossed overboard and cast adrift on the Seiren Island. She sets up a trading post to better manage the materials coming in and out of Castaway Village. * '''Quina - a precocious child found all along on the island. She enjoys her new life as a castaway; delighting herself in pulling harmless pranks on Dogi and occasionally pulling a fast one on Adol as well. * Shoebill - a placid bird that showed up at Castaway Village one day. Ricotta refers it to have protected her when she was young, teaching her to survive on the island and refers it as her mentor. * Reja - a bratty, stuck up child and heir to the wealthy Dior Family of Greek. He was originally in Xandria with his father but decided to return to Greek ahead of his father, boarding the ship on his own. * Miralda - an energetic housewife who helps out at her husband's restaurant in Greek. She is the mother of six children, all are awaiting for her return. * Katthew - an earnest crewman of Lombardia who admires Captain Barbaros. He learned the existence of adventurers when he met Adol and Dogi, who boarded the ship as temporary sailor. * Griselda - an upstanding woman of the Romun Empire and appointed Governor General of Celceta. Possessing a fearless and compassionate character, she recognized Adol's potential and asked him to assist her in exploring lands of the Celceta region three years ago. * Austin - a young noble from Gllia who loves to paint, sculpt, and perform. He is passionate about all artistic endeavors except music. * Sister Nia - a pious nun who had visited Xandria on behalf of the Church before returning to Romun. Her religious devotion can be overwhelming and at times she comes across as a bit of an eccentric. * Licht - a timid young man who easily is easily startled by unfamiliar situations. He boarded Lombardia as a substitute doctor only to end up among the castaways after the ship sank. Gameplay In Ys VIII, there are three main attack attributes of “Slash,” “Hit,” and “Shoot.” Each with their own characteristics, the damage will vary depending on enemy strengths and weaknesses. Slash: Slash attacks are best used against enemies with soft bodies and can absorb impact hits. Hit: Hit-type attribute are attacks that deal damage through impact. These are best used against enemies with tough shell-like attributes. Shoot: Attack types with long reach to fight in mid to long-range battle. While they may not be as strong as Slash and Hit attacks, they’re able to hit zippy enemies with pinpoint accuracy. Break: A new feature that revolves around hitting enemies with an attack of their attribute of weakness, causing them to enter a Break status. When in Break Status, the enemy becomes weak against all three attributes. Additionally, Break status can make monsters drop rare items, and also drop flying enemies, among other bonuses. Flash Guard: By pressing a button to time against an enemy’s attack, you can activate the “Flash Guard.” When performed successfully, it’ll completely nullify all enemy attacks, and will also make all of the player character’s attacks into critical hits for a period of time. Flash Move: A “Flash Move” activates when you perform an evasive action right before an enemy attack hits. When activated, it’ll temporarily put the enemy’s movement in slow motion. Category:Games Category:Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana